The ElementalsBook 1The Beginning Of The End
by alexander bellvadere
Summary: King Arkham wants war between all kingdoms, but will he succeed? The first part of the plan is already in motion, war is on the horizon, and the soveriegn, what are their motives?
1. The Moonlit Kingdom

Chapter 1 The Moonlit Kingdom

Princess Serena was sleeping. One side of her face was stuck to an old book entitled "The Dark Art Of Manipulation", the other side was mostly covered in her long black hair. Her hooded black robes which were lined with silver, rose up and down with her steady breathing. She slept on an ivory oak desk in a magnificent room. Lush black drapes covered the windows, a queen sized canopy bed with silk black sheets, ivory oak dressers, and floors. Truly this was a room for royalty. She awoke with a start to the sound of footsteps as someone entered her room.

This man was a little shorter than her, had the same light brown skin, short wavy hair, and a mustache and goatee, giving him a clean cut look. "Good morning Princess," He said giving a short bow. "Good morning General Andrew." she said, sitting up, her long black hair fell past her shoulders. She was very beautiful, like her mother, but always was odd and out of place. " I see you've been studying hard." The general said, looking at the book on her desk.

He raised a gloved hand and the book vanished in darkness, and reappeared in his hands. "You are trying to learn manipulation?" He asked, skimming through the book. "Mother wants me to learn it." Serena said, yawning and wiping sleep out her eyes. " Its really nothing to it, just force your mental energy into a fatigued mind." Andrew said, looking her full in the face. "You should try to make sure the waste energy and then try, if they are fully alert and ready, it won't work and you will waste mental power." He then handed the book back to her and headed for the door. "Wait," Serena said, "doesn't manipulation have other uses?" Andrew thought a moment and said, "yes, it can also be used for information on an unconscious or dead mind, it can be used to see what the person experienced last." He said and made his exit. _It should all come effortless to her, after all she is the princess of the moonlit kingdom_, he thought.

Andrew walked down the hall of the magnificent Moonlight Palace, of the Moonlit Kingdom. His job was to guard the citizens of the kingdom and protect the royal family. He had defended the kingdom most of his life and was in so many ways a great asset to his king. _But this thing_, he thought as he continued to walk, _this will push my abilities to their limits_. He stopped in his tracks and looked at his black gloved hands. _Do I have enough power? Am I strong enough? Even I have my limits, I'm only human after all. The other generals are just as strong as me, we are no different when it comes to strength._ _But wait_, he thought, _I did have great knowledge of all the kingdoms, not to mention I learned some of their arts. Maybe I can pull this off, Arkahm wouldn't take no for an answer. _

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a child dressed in silver lined black robes had walked quietly behind him. This little boy's hood was pulled so far over that you couldn't see his face, he clutched a _white _furred, plush teddy bear. He held it close to him, as if it was all he had. "Andrew, you should calm down, nothing is worth this much worrying." He said calmly. Andrew turned on his heel, and his torso met with the boys face. "Oh, good morning, Prince Damien, I hadn't noticed you there." Andrew said clearly startled. _How could he have jus walked up on me and I didn't notice? He was only 10 and had the grace of an assassin. _ Damien held his bear close and walked down the hall to his room.

Andrew had forgotten: every thought sent off a negative and positive vibe. He must have been shooting off negative vibes nonstop, easy for an experienced **Dark Elemental **to pick up. He headed for the throne room to talk to his King Arkham, he stopped in his tracks as he heard the distinct sound of water dripping in the hall. _Water?! _He thought. Before he could turn around, someone yelled, "Water Arts: Torrent!", Andrew was blasted off his feet with icy cold water, the pressure of it slammed him into the wall and he hit the floor drenched.

While on the floor he heard someone yell, "go to the treasure, I'll take care of the general!" He heard footsteps echo then go away. He then rose to his feet livid, and looked in the face of his foe. The man in front of him had long blue hair, bright blue eyes, and blue and white garb. A Water Elemental, in his kingdom, _what had happened to the guards? _He thought. "Water Arts: Tidal Wave!" The water elemental ran his right hand across the floor, where water appeared in a straight line, he then raised his left hand and the water grew until it became a 7 foot wave that headed toward Andrew. Andrew focused his mind and said, **"Dark Arts: Dark Shield!" ** Andrew folded his arms in front of him, and looked intently at the water rushing toward him. Just before it came crashing down on him, a dark sphere emitted from his body covering him in darkness. The water attack covered the walls and splashed the floor. When the shield cleared the water elemental prepared for a counter attack. But what he saw was the drenched wall and floor. _Where had his opponent gone? _He thought.

**"Dark Arts: Shadow Thief!" **The water elemental gasped as his very shadow rose of the floor and towered over him . It was shaped just like him, except the face, it was Andrew's. "Your finished." Andrew said smiling calmly. "No!" The water elemental said, clearly frightened. His shadow seemed to stretch, expanding it blocked out everything from view, so all he could see was Andrew's head floating in darkness. "Water Arts: Water Torrent!" He said focusing and raising his hand. Nothing issued and he began to panic. "Its no use." Andrew stated calmly. "I'll end this quick." The water elementals scream was never heard as his shadow rapped around his mouth, neck, and legs. With the pressure on his throat and mouth he quickly lost consciousness. Andrew stood over his victim and thought, _what were his motives?_ His thoughts were shattered by a blood curling scream.

How had forgotten, there was another intruder. He ran to the prince's room where the scream still echoed. When he crossed the threshold he immediately noticed the blood splashed on the walls, floor, and door. The remains of the intruder lay mutilated in the corner of the room face down not breathing. Damien sat on the edge of his bed clutching his bear close. He looked up at Andrew and asked innocently, "can I have a new toy? _This one is broken."_

Coming up in chapter 2, Serena sees the water elementals last moments with Damien, King Arkham goes over the plan with Andrew, Queen Luna makes her entrance, and of course more fighting!


	2. A Dark Plan

Chapter 2: A Dark Plan

Footsteps where heard running down the hall and Serena burst across the threshold, her hands flashed with a black fire. "What's going on?!" She screamed as she looked around the room at the bloody mess. Damien just looked passively at his sister and began to walk past them down the hall. _Damien did this? _She thought, _what was he? _Andrew turned to Serena and said, "please clean this up, while I speak to your father about the intrusion. No one must know about this, so don't call the housekeepers." He headed for the door after taking one last glance of the room. "Okay." Serena said, she was use to not being told why or how things were done.

Andrew walked down the hall and watched the water elemental struggle with the darkness binding him. He raised a hand and focused and the water elemental vanished in a cloud of darkness. He then walked down the black carpeted stairs into a great hallway, its walls lined with all the old kings of The Moonlit Kingdom. Through another door led him to the throne room where a man with a black hood, its front and back embroidered with black dragons. His magnificent black wood chair gleamed in the sunlight that poured through the great windows. His long black hair could be seen under his hood, a sinister sneer placed on his lips.

"King Arkham, we had intruders, but they've been taken care of." He said giving a short bow. Arkham looked up into his general's eyes. "Intruders? Why am I the last one to know? As king I should have been first." His voice was cold and sharp, like ice. Andrew met his gaze, and immediately broke it. Arkham's eyes were black like his daughter's, but they had none of her warmth, they were cold and empty like dark tunnels, with no light in sight. "I thought you would have known or at least guessed." Andrew said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Arkham's eyes flashed jet black as he barked, "you think I don't know what's going on in my own kingdom, let alone my home?" He then folded his hands in front of his face as if thinking. " Dark soldiers spotted them before they even reached the courtyard. I allowed them to reach the gates because they fit right into the plan."

At those words Andrew raised a hand and the water elemental appeared at Arkham's feet still bound in darkness and unconscious. "I knew you would capture at least one of them. He's just what we need to execute part one of the plan." Arkham got up and knelt down and placed a hand on the elementals forehead. He then closed his eyes and a faint dark glow emitted from his hand. "This is Gedius an elite guard of the water general Umio, he is expected back to the underwater kingdom of Aquarius in two days. He was sent on this mission with his brother Rain, and the mission was to gain possession of Damien's toy. Which King Hydros thinks is the source of my son's power, and if he gets rid of that, he gets rid of the future king." He removed his hand and stood over Gedius.

"Fools. If they only knew the extent Damien's power." He assumed his placed at his throne, and looked down at Andrew. "Lord Arkham, are you suggesting that we began the plan in two days?!" His voice dripped with panic. Arkham leaned forward and said softly, "Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Light, and Darkness. All of these kingdoms have unique abilities, weaknesses, and arts. But, when you mix the power of Darkness with any element, its power increases _ten_ fold. You should know you yourself have a taste of the power of other arts with your own. But, _my dream is to have full empowerment and knowledge of all arts_, _as well as have full scale war between all kingdoms_, that's why our plan was for you _to sneak into every kingdom and kidnap their princesses_. Once they are here in the Moonlit Kingdom, I personally will infuse them with the power of darkness. With my manipulation and the power of darkness, they will become the most powerful soldiers ever to walk this planet." He finished with a ambitious gleam in his eyes.

"But why the princesses? Wouldn't the princes be better candidates? They are to be the future kings after all." Andrew asked. " The answer is simple. When a war is waging, and women are on the battle field, strong soldiers automatically think them as weak and let their guards down. Then there are also some fools who won't even strike a woman period. My soldiers will destroy them without remorse or if I say so, not even cause. And personally in my opinion, the princesses born in this generation are far more powerful than the princes, excluding my Kingdom of course." He added with disappointment in his eyes. He then pointed at Gedius and said, "This is an opportunity that has been handed to us, it is clear that my plan is destiny, and nothing stops destiny." Andrew nodded and thought, _so it begins._

Just then voices were heard coming down the hall, " I think some new drapes would look great in the hall your majesty." A woman's voice said. "Sure, I don't really care Jessica." Came another woman's voice full of boredom. Then a woman entered, at first glance she was an older Serena, her long black hair flowed down her back, she was tall, beautiful face. Then when you fully look you got a feeling of dread, like this was a demon wearing a woman as a costume. She walked in black robes lined with gold to her throne beside Arkham's, closely followed by a neatly clothed Jessica. " Good morning Queen Luna, did you sleep well?" Andrew said giving a short bow. Luna sat down next to her husband and looked at Andrew, "it was okay, but I think the Nightmares are breeding again. Maybe you should extend their cages today, they were making such a racket last night." She then turned to Jessica and said. " You should gather the other housekeepers and start breakfast." "At once your majesty." Jessica said disappearing in darkness. " I'll see to it Lady Luna." Andrew said and disappeared in darkness.

She then turned to her husband and asked, " is there anything I can do to help your plans? Please, I want to help, as your wife I want to see your dreams reality." Arkham looked her in her eyes and said, " nothing, my plan doesn't involve you. At least not yet. So please, don't question me." _She was really bothering me about this lately, and it doesn't concern her_, he thought angrily to himself. "Very well." she said with tears in her eyes. _All I want is to show him that I can be of use, he makes me feel so useless._ She thought silently.

Meanwhile Serena focused on the bloody mess before her, making the last bit of it disappear in darkness. She turned in her brothers room and looked down at the mangled body. _What am I to do with this? _She thought. "Wait," she said to herself, "this is the perfect opportunity to try out my manipulation!" She got excited as she said, "I'll see exactly what Damien did to this guy." She placed a shaky palm on Rain's bloody forehead and cried: **"Dark Arts: Manipulation!" **She then focused as a dark light emitted from her hand.

Then it hit her, it was like she fell asleep and she was dreaming. She opened her eyes and she was running down the same hall she had come down. For the first time in her life she felt what it was like in a Water Elementals mind. She liked it, it was poised, alert, and ready for combat. She didn't feel much stronger physically, but mentally she was fully prepared for any attack. As she ran to Damien's room, she felt graceful and balanced, like she could hold her composure standing on _anything_. Rain slowly crossed Damien's threshold focusing gathering water in the air in case of attack. He had to crack a smile as his eyes landed on the kid he was suppose to assassinate. "This will be quick." He said, as he raised both hands.

"Forgive me child, for it is not your fault you were born you." He screamed: "Water Arts: Drowning Force!" Water rapped its way around Damien, teddy bear and all. It covered him until he was completely submerged in a bubble of water. Rain watched as Damien struggled with the water making bubbles appear, and focused bringing more water pressure. A few seconds later, Damien stopped struggling and let go of his bear, which started floating away from his body. Rain stop focusing and the water evaporated back into the air and Damien's body splashed onto the ground lifeless next to his bear. "I'm sorry, I just followed orders." Rain said standing over his victim. "No, I'm sorry." A voice said calmly. "What?!" Rain said looking around frantically. Then his eyes fell on his victim which was not Damien at all, where his victim had been there was a cold lifeless doll. He immediately began to focus and gather more water in the air, but before he could launch another attack, he was side swiped by something out of no where.

"Aaah…" Serena/Rain felt the bloody graze across his face. Rain looked up and saw his foe at last. "Look what you've done to my face!" Serena felt Rain grow angry as he glared at Damien. Damien simply started to focus as he said calmly, "whoops, I missed. I guess I won't get any bonus score for an instant kill." "Die you little bastard!" Rain said focusing as well. But before he could even speak words, something rushed toward him and he managed to step right to avoid it, but he felt staggering pain as it sliced through his shoulder. As he began to bleed profusely from it, he had to think to himself, _this kid is no novice to the dark arts. _ If it wasn't for whatever attacked him disrupting the water he was gathering, it would have surely decapitated him. "Damn it!" He said, as he looked up at Damien, he was starting to get a little blurry. He was losing a lot of blood. "Okay," Damien said raising his right hand, " your very lucky, you've survived the Shadow Claw and the Shadow Blade, but now I grow tired of this boring game." As he spoke these words two shadows floated from his body and began to take shape.

The first shadow formed into a man-shaped monster, its fingers were like knives long and sharp. Its entire body was rapped in darkness and its eyes gleamed red. The second shadow was also shaped like a man, but in its hand it carried a long, black sword, which still dripped with blood. It wore the darkness like armor. It had a helmet, shin guards, and full chain mail. Damien focused and whispered, **"Dark Arts: Swooping Scythe."** With his right arm hurt, all Rain could do was focus and try to freeze the water into an ice shield. A third shadow rose from Damien and began to take shape. This shadow had a long flowing robe of darkness which continuously flowed and moved around him.

He had a hood over his head and all Rain could see was his cold, merciless red eyes gleaming down at him. It was then that Rain noticed its weapon, a large scythe. Its blade was covered in dark spikes, its owner gripped it tightly with black shadows. Then without another word he felt the shadow claw rip through his side, which started bleeding immediately. "Aargh!" He felt himself yell as the pain shot through his body. With effort he managed to jump right and avoid the shadow blade, which had come down with a helm splitter. He put his arm up as the shadow claw slashed across it, ripping through his clothes leaving bloody streaks. He ducked as he heard the swooping scythe swing its blade, as he rolled left to avoid a slash from the dark blade, he looked around the room. He spotted his hair in which he parted with avoiding the swooping scythe's attack, he noticed he was leaving a trail of blood wherever he went, and his quarry was simply watching as he fought for his life. _Where the hell is Gedius? He's the one who does the water healing arts! _Rain thought as Serena started to lose her grip on his mind. "Game over." Damien said as all three shadows rushed in.

Coming up in Chapter 3, Arkham tells Damien and Serena their place in his plans. Andrew prepares for his journey to Aquarius. The dreadful nightmares are introduced, and of course more fighting!


	3. Awakening From A Nightmare

Chapter 3: Awakening from a Nightmare

Serena shook her head as she snapped back to reality. Damien's room shimmered as it came back into focus, and she blinked a few times. She then got up and looked down at Rain, her vision got cloudy as she remembered all he went through. "What's wrong with me?" She asked herself. "This man was an enemy, he tried to kill my brother," she said as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "why do I feel sad? Why am I crying? Why do I care so much?" She then thought about Damien, and the power he possessed. How he showed no mercy to his enemies. How once, her father had told her he was born lucky, and she was lucky to be born.

She had this weakness, and it was something she had to overcome alone. She had to get rid of Rain's body, but what would she do with it? **"Dark Arts: Black Flame."** she said as she raised a shaky hand. Rain's body immediately burst in dark flames. The flames swept over his entire body, until there was nothing left but bare floor. "I have to toughen up." She said to herself as she left the room. Meanwhile out in the courtyard, Andrew was tending to the nightmares. Nightmares were horse-like creatures, jet black hooves, gray fur, and their manes and tails were ferocious black flames. It was a legend told in the Moonlit Kingdom that only a true dark elemental could ride an nightmare without getting burnt by its mane.

Andrew was focusing as he drew up dark fences around the nightmares, Damien was laughing as he rode on the back of the closest nightmare to the fences, he held his plush teddy bear in one hand while he gripped the nightmare's mane with the other. Then Serena and Arkham appeared in darkness next to the dark fences. "Father." Damien said, getting off the nightmare at once. "I am here to let you all know that in a very short time, The Moonlit Kingdom will be at war. You will follow my orders at all cost. I've already talked to your mother about the situation. Serena, I need you to prepare to awaken the Dark Assassins, we are going to need their help for sure. Damien you should go and train, I will need your power later," he then turned to the general, "as for you Andrew, we fight right now, so you can practice your Water Arts." Damien disappeared at once, but Serena stood there and looked at her father, as if she didn't hear him right. " The Dark Assassins? Are you sure?" She asked wringing her hands. Arkham's eyes flashed as he said, "Yes, just do as your told." "Okay." She said, disappearing at once. Meanwhile, Andrew was gathering water in the air to prepare his water attack. He had knowledge of all the arts, for as far back as he could remember. He didn't know why or how, but it seemed like he could only master the Dark Arts. The rest were adequate, if that. **"Water Arts: Torrent!"**He said, raising his hand to Arkham.

Water issued and Arkham simply raised a hand and stopped the entire attack. "Good. Let's try your defense." Arkham said, taking a few steps back. **"Dark Arts: Chaos Ball!"** He said raising his left hand. Dark energy gathered at his palm, until it formed a dark purple ball. Arkham's eyes flashed as he blasted the ball at Andrew. Andrew focused as he gathered more water in the air, and said, **"Water Arts: Pressure Wall!" **The water he gathered formed a square wall that blocked the ball of dark energy, but he could feel himself losing focus. _What is this?! _He thought as the energy ball began to slip through the water. Then it hit him, _Arkham's attack is more powerful than I thought. _He then focused to gather more water, but he knew surely the attack would succeed. Then, he seemed to grow enraged, as more water gathered and he screamed, **"Water Arts: Ice Wall!"** The water around the energy ball froze, and more ice began to form until there was entire ice wall. Then Andrew saw his reflection in the ice as Arkham's attack vanished. His eyes were bright blue, and he could see a few of his hairs had turned blue, he then blinked and his reflection was normal. _What was that?_ He thought as the ice wall melted.

"Great job, Andrew that ice wall was unexpected, but powerful all the same." Arkham was saying as he was walking toward him. When he was in front of Andrew at last he said, " I made the attack more powerful on purpose, to see if you were on your toes." "Of course, I have to be." Andrew said, while he thought about what had just happened to him. He quickly concealed his thoughts, whatever that was he thought it best to keep from Arkham. "You know," Arkham started telling him as they looked down at the bustling Moonlit Kingdom, " the underwater kingdom of Aquarius has an enchanted rain that dispels all added effects to the body. Once the rain covers you, you will revert to whatever abilities and appearance you originally had." Andrew had known this but it never made any sense to him, why have rain in an _underwater _kingdom? " It's not the purpose of the rain underwater," Arkham said invading his thoughts, " it has two major purposes, first it lets any water elemental have the initiative of attack, and the water is enchanted by Queen Mia herself to heal and strengthen the entire kingdom." Andrew simply raised a hand as he said calmly, "I've got it covered, the water can't touch me." Arkham said seriously, " well then, you leave for the underwater kingdom Aquarius tonight." Andrew nodded solemnly and vanished in a cloud of darkness.

Meanwhile, Serena was heading down a spiraling staircase in the basement of the palace. When she reached the last step and turned on the light, she had to squint until her eyes fully adjusted. The basement was oddly clean, most of it covered in shelves of books. There also were some studying tables like the one in her room. She turned as she reached the middle of the room, and spotted them. There were two large shadows on the wall, shaped like people their arms and legs seemed to be wrapped tightly in some kind of old paper covered in incantations. _The Dark Assassins, its been 10 years since I last saw them. _Serena thought to herself. She then took a step forward and her foot hit a book on the floor. "What is this?" She asked herself as she picked up the heavy, leather bound book. "The History of Irou" it said in fading letters. On the cover was a man in his early twenties, he had long black hair that covered most of his face. She could see his eyes which had red pupils, in his right hand he gripped a extremely huge sword which seemed to be covered in some kind of dark lightning, in his left a great shield was seen, and on the front was twin black dragons. _Just like on father's clothes! _Serena thought. She bit her bottom lip as she looked over at the shadows on the wall. "It will take weeks to release all the seals on the assassins. I can take this to my room and at least read a little before I start the ritual."

Meanwhile Andrew was in front of the still bound in darkness Gedius trying to get every single detail of his face. "I've got it." He said, focusing. **"Dark Arts: Transformation!" **Immediately he felt a thin coat of darkness cover him, shifting as it took form. "I think its perfect, you look just like him." Arkham said, clearly impressed. Andrew ran through the room to check his reflection in one of the hall mirrors. As he passed everyone at the breakfast looked up startled at his sudden appearance. "Its just Andrew." Luna said returning to her plate, she saw easily through his disguise. He the turned in the hall and looked into The Cloudy Mirror. His reflection showed Gedius, and he reached up to touch his nose. But instead of Gedius' slanted narrow bridged nose, he felt his own. "Oh," he said to himself, " the transformation just made me look like him. Underneath this darkness, its still me. I guess my transformation skills need work." He then turned and looked at his image sideways.

Gedius had on the water battle garb, which consisted of fitted clothing that allowed him to move most easily, and shoes that were spiked as to crunch through ice. He then looked closely at his skin and noticed that it was so pale, it was almost transparent. He could actually see his veins under his skin, he also noticed his hair seemed to flow, instead of just sitting on his shoulders. _Now_, he thought, _how do I keep the rain from touching me? _"Wind Arts: Hidden Gale!" He focused his mind as a fierce wind formed over his body. He looked in The Cloudy Mirror, and saw that he could not see the wind constantly whirling around him. "Its time. Lord Irou, give me strength." He said, as he looked at Gedius' reflection.

Coming up in chapter 4, Andrew heads for the Yaichi Sea for his mission, Serena reads the mysterious past of Irou, the first Dark Elemental, Arkham explains the Cloudy Mirror, and of course more fighting!


	4. A Cloudy Past

Chapter 4: A Cloudy Past

Serena placed the book down on her desk and flipped to the first page. When she saw that it was blank, she turned to another page, which was also blank. Puzzled, she flipped through the book and saw that every page was blank except the last. In a very tidy scrawl written on the bottom of the page was, "If you are truly one of my power, your manipulation will make the truth shine forth." Serena knew what this meant, but it was skeptical, because she could only guess that Irou had written it. **"Dark Arts: Manipulation." **She said, placing her hand on the worn cover. Then she felt a power take over her body, this strength was like nothing she felt before. And she heard a voice in her head as she opened her eyes and looked down at a bowl of porridge. _It all started when I was about 5 years old. _This voice was calm and collected. _My family was very poor, we barely met ends. _Irou picked up his spoon and began to eat his porridge. _My mother and father and I lived in an run down cottage by the sea. _Serena then looked up and saw a beautiful long haired woman over the stove, her eyes full of fatigue. She then looked at opposite end of the table, and there sat a man, stocky, his clothes fit him tight. His hair was much shorter than his wife's, his eyes were filled with despair. _My father was also called Irou and my mother was called Serena. That's my name! _Serena thought. _Father was a wood chopper, while mother took care of me and did what she could to help. _

The scene shimmered out of focus, and came back in focus. Irou opened his eyes as he woke up to the gentle pats on his back. "My child, its time to wake up." He looked up into his mother's beautiful face, which didn't fit in the dinginess of the room, and wrapped his arms around her. _How I loved my mother, as every child does, but sometimes she would seem so sad and tired, and it puzzled me. _Irou then got up and followed his mother into the kitchen. "Today, your going to start your studies, my son. Your mother has saved up enough gold for you to go. I want you to have a better future than me or your father." "Saved up?"_ I had to ask, since school was very expensive at that time, at least to us. _"Yes, I've arranged for you to start studying today at Blackthorn Schoolhouse." _Yes, I was five when I started school, and I knew when I arrived, it wasn't a place I would like. Yet, I managed to do very well, even for my young age, and I finally had something I thought I would never have: friends. _Serena snapped back to reality as everything started to shimmer again.

She looked around her room as Irou's voice echoed in her head. "I'm getting better at manipulation." She said as she looked at the book. Meanwhile, Luna was looking into the Cloudy Mirror lost in thought. Contrary to its name, it wasn't cloudy at all been seemed to her just like any other mirror. "It's a family heirloom," Arkham said joining her at her side. "Its been in this family for generations," he said reaching out and touching the mantle, "even I honestly don't know why its called "Cloudy". He then ran his hand over the markings in the mantle and said, "it must have some mystical properties, but I have yet to figure them out." Luna turned to him excited, and said, "maybe I can figure out those properties for you! Who knows, it may help in the war." Arkham thought a while before he said, "yes, that may be helpful." "Okay," Luna said full of life, " I'll get the housekeepers and Serena to help me." "By the way," Luna stated calmly, " I haven't seen Serena all morning, I wonder what could be keeping her attention for so long?" "She is suppose to be releasing the seals on the assassins," Arkham said while walking away, " and she'd better be doing just that."

Meanwhile as Andrew was over a world map, thinking of the best way to get in the middle of the Yaichi sea. His eyes looked to the great multitudes of green around the moonlit kingdom that represented The Wisdom Forest. "No, that would take me to the Kamon Desert, through which the Fire Kingdom rests." He eyes looked further down at the mass of tan, that represented the desert, which finally lead to the mass of blue that was the Yaichi Sea. His eyes looked left of the Kamon Desert, to find jagged mountains, which also lead to the Yaichi Sea. " The Gaia Mountains, where the Earth Kingdom is hidden, I have no time to climb them." He said to himself. He looked north, finding no fast route south. There was also a mass of green, but this one shorter and a lighter color. Also on the map were numerous slanted lines, which were supposed to represent strong gusts of wind. " North, across the Jinn Plains, the Wind Kingdom is hidden in storm." He said to himself. "But, if I just cross the plains, and avoid the storms, I should reach the Yaichi Sea in no time." He then threw on his cloak and disappeared in darkness.

Meanwhile, Serena was ready to find out more about her ancestors, so she grabbed the book and said, **"Dark Arts: Manipulation." **She closed her eyes as the power took over her like before. When she opened them she was in a sort of class except the desks were simple blocks of wood, and seemed as if this one room was the entire school. _School to me was sometimes a pain, because I was not outgoing, and stayed to myself I attracted unwanted attention. _Irou's voice again came calm and collected. _ As always when we were dismissed from studies, I was picked on by a young brute named Klaus. _Serena shook as she shifted from looking through Irou's eyes, to looking from a bird eye view of the schoolyard. "You think your so sharp? Huh? You trash?" A huge boy, with short brown hair, beady black eyes, and wide, flat nose said after pummeling Irou to the ground. Serena noticed, all the children wore the same gloomy gray tunics. Other children soon began to gather, forming a circle around the two. " I never said that….." Irou managed to gasp from the ground as he tried to get up, his long black hair covered in dirt, a stream of blood flowing from his nose. _Its true I hadn't said it, even though it was what everyone thought of me. _Irou said rather sad. "What did you say little girl?!" Klaus screamed, kicking dirt in Irou's face.

_My long hair also caused me to have confrontations with other students, I don't know why, but mother refused to cut it. _Irou said. "Okay then," Klaus said raising a fist, "I'm gonna beat it out of you!" _Then it happened_. Irou's voice was excited. Serena watched as Klaus' fist came down, and when it was an inch from a flinching Irou's face, a dark aura emitted from Irou and stopped the punch entirely. "What tha-" Klaus said, as the darkness resisted his fist, pushing him back a couple inches. _I didn't understand how I was doing this magic, but I know it was a pain in my head the entire time. _Irou said calmly. "What are you?!" Klaus managed to say, horrified as the darkness covered his fist and began to snake its way around his arm. A few students began to scream, some even ran away. Most began to grab Klaus in an attempt to free him. _Then, when my head was about to explode, something happened_. Irou's voice was still calm. Serena watched as another boy stepped forward and raised a hand, immediately a blinding light covered everything and for a while Serena couldn't see anything. When she could see, she was in a forest. She looked up into a boys face. "Are you all right?" The boy asked. Serena recognized him immediately as the boy who caused the flash. "Yes, I'm fine, except for a headache." Irou answered him. "Yea using your arts will do that to you." The boy said, helping him to his feet. "I'm Zanji, by the way. And I know your Irou." _The boy said shaking Irou's hand. As I looked into this boys face, I saw things there that I only saw in mother's face. It was then that I thought I could trust him. _For some reason Irou's voice was disappointed. "Arts?" Irou said as he dusted himself off. _I was curious to what my power was, and what exactly he had done back there. _"Yea arts." Zanji said, running his hands through his hair, which Serena noticed he had some white hairs. "It's the ability to manipulate elements, using only your mind." Zanji started walking and Irou followed him closely. "Each art has its own element, yours being dark and mine being light. Of course there are more elements, and that's where my friends come in." Zanji led Irou to an opening in the forest where rays of sunlight filtered through the trees. There, three other boys and a girl waited, "your late Zanji." The closest boy said leaning up against a tree. "Irou, this is Kamon, Yaichi, Jinn, and Arjon." Zanji said pointing at each of them as he said their names. "Everyone, I've found the dark elemental, Irou." Serena closed her eyes, and reopened them as she snapped back to reality. "Whoa, I think that's enough for today." She said to herself. "I'd better get started on the assassins."

Meanwhile, Andrew pulled his cloak further over his head, as a powerful gust forced him to stop moving. _This wind is incredible! _He thought to himself as he pressed onwards. Andrew was alone on the Jinn Plains, as grass stretched as far as the eye could see. Then suddenly, the wind blew in all directions, and two figures stood in front of him. "You are in vicinity of the Gale Kingdom." One of them said as Andrew looked up. He recognized them immediately, blonde hair, green and white clothes and scarves covering their faces, wind elementals. "We're gonna have to take you into custody." The other said, as wind gathered around them both. _Man, just my luck. _Andrew thought as he began to focus.

Coming up in chapter 5, the wind elementals give Andrew trouble, the conclusion of Irou's past, the location of the Light Kingdom, mysterious warriors are introduced, and of course more fighting!


	5. An Ominous Wind

**Chapter 5: An Ominous Wind**

A cold wind blew over the Yaichi sea, as a man _ran _across its surface. This man was slim, dressed in a long black cloak. Its hood was down, so you could see his face. His hair was icy blue, and was spiked. His face was clean, and serious. His eyes were also blue, but oddly gray in some places, like a storm had suddenly overcome a clear sunny day. He was the only thing that could be seen, a black blur streaking across the water, until a woman appeared out of thin air, _flying_ above him. This lady had on an elegant kimono, it was white, embroidered with red roses. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant bun, and at her side, a katana was sheaved. Her face was flawless and a complacent smile was showing her dimples. Her kimono blew all around her as she flew through the air, her arms outstretched. She looked down at the man and asked, "your not planning to barge right in there and fight him now are you Alexander?" Alexander made no inclination that he had heard her, as he continued running. "I mean, it would be pretty stupid to just charge in there and start a one man war, even when you reach him, he's no pushover. Of course I would help you, but we are going to stick to the plan right Alex?" The woman asked. Alex didn't turn his head and continued running as he said solemnly, "Juno, do you honestly believe I would go in there and fight him now? We will stick to the plan, and it should be exceedingly simple." Juno's smile vanished as she continued to stare ahead.

"Besides," Alex said, his voice calm, "if I fought him now we would probably end up killing each other, and I am not yet ready to leave this world." He stopped suddenly in his tracks and looked up at the sky. Juno stopped in the air and looked down at him. "What is it?" She asked. "Someone is following us." He said turning on the spot. "I don't see anyone." Juno said, placing her hand on the hilt of her katana. "That's because you can't see what I see." Alex said calmly. His eyes focused on a spot a few feet from him and he said, "show yourself, I've seen through your pathetic arts." The water shimmered, and a man appeared laying on its surface. "A water armor arts, he's skilled." Juno said as the man rose to his feet. "You two are in vicinity of the Aquarius Kingdom, and your conversation is very suspicious. Your going to have to come with me, by force if necessary." As the water elemental spoke, water rushed around him in a circle. Juno giggled innocently and looked down at Alex. "You heard him? You heard him? "By force if necessary." The poor soldier, he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into." Alex did nothing but look passively at his foe. "So what's it gonna be guys?" The water soldier asked as the water revolved around him faster.

"Juno," Alex said closing his eyes, "you go ahead I'll take care of this. I'll catch up in a _second _." Juno revolved slowly in mid-air and vanished. "Your going to fight me alone, I have to warn you, I am a soldier trained for war. I will show you no mercy." The soldier said smirking. Alex simply looked up at the sky and said, "Water Arts: Assassin's Mist." Immediately a heavy mist covered Alex blocking him from view. The mist spread over the sea, thick it engulfed the soldier, who seemed shocked at how fast it spread. "Your fear is going to kill you." He heard Alex's voice directly behind him, and he slashed around with the water to no target. "Where are you?" The soldier's voice dripped with panic as he started to sweat. "Right in front of you, are you blind?" Alex's voice was calm. The soldier whirled around and spotted a dark outline in the mist, **"Water Arts: Water Torrent!" **He yelled, and water rushed at the outline, which shimmered and vanished when the water hit. "My turn." Alex voice was still in front of him. **"Water Arts: Water Typhoon." **The soldier looked down as the water he was standing on began to froth and bubble. "What? Surely you don't know that art!" He yelled looking up at his foe. Water twisted a rose into a huge typhoon, which rose over the soldier. "Who are you?" Was all the soldier could gasp as he looked up at his doom. The typhoon crashed down with a great force, that sent water flying in all directions. Alex watched passively as the water washed over him from the aftershock. The mist quickly cleared, and Alex looked down at the blood that floated across the water like scarlet lily pads, and whispered, " pathetic."

Meanwhile, Serena was looking over several books that would help her figure out the words on the Cloudy Mirror, and some to help release seals. Her room had gotten rather untidy as she was absorbed in her multi-tasking. She looked on her desk at the History of Irou book. She had been in and out of it, learning that all of Irou's friends were the first elementals of their kind like him. She also knew they practiced arts together, learning new ones and growing more powerful everyday. Irou and Zanji were the best of friends, and how Irou sort of admired him for his genius and intellect. She bit her lower lip and dropped the books she was holding. She walked over to her desk and said, "I have to know what caused so much hatred between darkness and light." She picked up the book and whispered, **"Dark Arts: Manipulation." **Immediately, she heard Irou's voice in her head. _I was twenty years old and I was in full control of my power. _Serena looked around and she was in the same forest as she looked at the first elementals. Zanji looked the oldest sitting in the sunlight, his face was very handsome, his hair dappled with white. Yaichi was very thin, and pale. He was standing near a small brook watching the water flow. Jinn was a blur as he ran around the forest. Arjon had grown into a very beautiful young woman, with a tomboyish look. She tapped the ground where she was sitting and a tree root burst out the ground, making Jinn trip and fall. And Irou was standing in the shade of a tree, Serena noticed his striking resemblance to her father. Kamon's eyes were lit up as he played with a ball of fire, throwing it from hand to hand. Serena saw that he looked roughest of all, a couple scars on his face, his hair jutting out in all directions. _My friends and I had become very powerful, but we chose to keep our arts a secret, because of fear or hatred. _

"Everyone I have a question." Zanji suddenly spoke. Everyone looked at him, giving him their attention. Serena felt they respected him a lot. "If you could live again as anything, what would it be?" Jinn dusted himself off as he shot Arjon a dirty look and said, " I'd be something with four legs, two isn't enough to be really fast." Arjon crossed her legs and said, " I would be something that could communicate with nature, something that's part of the earth." Kamon's fire vanished, and he said, "I'd be something that could fly, but that could pack an explosive punch." Yaichi stood taller than them all and said, "something in the ocean, to protect it from harm." Irou stepped into the circle, his long black hair falling past his shoulders and said, " I want to be another person. People impact the world the most I think." They all looked at Zanji. "Well, I would want to fly also, but something majestic and rare." _I remembered that day because, after that everything changed. _Irou's voice was angry. The scene changed and Serena was over Irou's now, house by the sea. A storm had started and rain fell heavy.

_It was a very stormy night, and I was sound asleep and mother woke me up saying father hadn't come home from work, so mother sent me into the forest to find him. _She watched as Irou left the house and entered the forest. As she followed behind him, _she thought what could have happened? _They walked deeper in the wood until they saw someone. Zanji was running, chasing someone, and Serena and Irou quickly followed. _It never occurred to me to call out to Zanji, so I simply followed him. _Irou's voice was bitter. Suddenly, Zanji stopped and raised a hand and yelled, **"Light Arts: Diamond Storm!' ** Serena gasped as the air filled with sparkles of light which shot forward. There was a sound of ripped clothes and flesh and someone yelled out in pain. There was a thud as someone hit the ground. Irou rushed past Zanji and saw his father face down on the forest floor obviously dead. "Irou, wait you don't understand!" Zanji was saying. Irou and Serena walked past him and Irou knelt down and looked at the blood leaking from his body. He immediately looked up and saw that Zanji had vanished._ I swore revenge if it took me my entire life. _Irou's voice was full of rage. Then suddenly Serena was back in her room. She looked down at the book and saw that it was on the last page. "That's it?" She said frantically skimming through the pages.

Meanwhile Andrew stood over his victims panting. _Well I didn't kill them they should thank me_. He thought as a gust blew over the plains. He wiped blood from a cut on his cheek as he continued walking. As he walked he began to think about this plan in motion, how it probably would have catastrophic results. _I'm taking the water princess , but will it only be me gathering the others? _He thought as he quickened his pace to a jog. _The light princess will be the hardest to gather, considering The Light Kingdom rests on clouds in the sky. I wonder how Arkham will get up there and not be noticed. _He thought as the massive Yaichi Sea rose slowly over the horizon. "Well, time to start the mission." He said to himself as he focused and remembered Gedius' profile.

Coming up in Chapter 6, The under water kingdom of Aquarius is infiltrated, but for how long? Serena asks her father about Irou's past, Juno and Alex completes their mission and meet up with fellow comrades , Damien finishes his training, and of course more fighting!


	6. The Realm Of Eternal Rain

**Chapter 6: The Realm Of Eternal Rain**

"**Dark Arts: Transformation." **Andrew said as the waves of the Yaichi Sea covered his ankles. A thin coat of darkness covered him, and he looked in his reflection in the sea. Gedius looked back at him determined . "Now, for the second preparation." Andrew said focusing. **"Wind Arts: Hidden Gale."**He felt the wind, invisible all around his body. "Hopefully, everything will go smoothly so I won't have to fight. I've used enough mental power fighting those fools." He then began to walk right into the sea until it came up to his neck. He took a deep breath and dove under. He then began to swim in a steady breast stroke to the middle of the sea. As he swam he looked around him at the beautiful undersea life, schools of fish, bright colored coral, and the clear water. Then, he saw it gleaming over a coral cliff. A huge squid, bright red in color, its tentacles outstretched as if to grab him. He quickly spiraled backward to launch an attack when he heard a voice in his head. "Gedius, it is me King Hydros. I am speaking to you through the Red Kraken. I see you have returned, but where is Rain?" Andrew looked up at the giant Red Kraken, flailing its tentacles and thought, "I'm sorry my lord, Rain was murdered by the demon child. I'm sorry but I got side tracked by the general, and he proved a worthy adversary. I only managed to escape in the mist I caused." The Red Kraken, reached out a tentacle and gently picked Andrew up. "I am truly, sorry Gedius, but welcome home, Umio has anxiously waiting your return."The Kraken gripped him and began to swim steadily deeper into the sea. Then he his eyes watered as he gazed upon the under water kingdom. The entire kingdom was inside a sort of bubble dome, he could see that the entire kingdom was made of some sort of marble stone. The rain was heavy, which made the kingdom look more beautiful as the wet marble shined. The Kraken gently placed him outside the bubble, and Andrew swam in, seeping through the bubble easily. He was happy that his feet touched something solid. He quickly looked at his reflection in a puddle, and saw Gedius' relieved expression. _My wind arts are still working, great_. He thought as he looked around. There were a lot of marble houses, and he saw that the road was made of coral. "Gedius! You made it back!" A woman with long blue hair was running toward him. She stood in front of him and looked into his eyes. She was a bit shorter than him, her clothes were the same, except she had a dark blue sash wrapped around her arm. "I know what your thinking Gedius, but as general I knew you and Rain could complete the mission." She then lowered her blue eyes sadly, at the mention of Rain. Andrew pretended to wipe rain out of his eyes. "Umio. Rain is gone, the mission went terribly wrong, but I blame myself for not being there to help him." Andrew said sadly. Umio nodded, and said gravely, "well, King Hydros would like to see you at once, I'm sure Queen Mia's rain has healed you up nicely." She said walking ahead of him.

Andrew looked up through the downpour and noticed that one of her pant legs had been _burnt_. "Umm…, Umio what happened to your leg?" Andrew had to ask. She looked down startled and said, " oh this? Its nothing, King Hydros will explain." They began to walk through the Aquarius village, and Andrew looked around. Water guards were stationed everywhere, barely anyone was in the street. _Something happened while Gedius and Rain was away_. Andrew thought to himself. He saw that some soldiers had black or brown hair. But all of them had bright blue eyes. _Maybe only the royal family had the blue hair. _He thought as he reached the edge of the bubble, he saw that the palace was in its own huge, separate bubble, apart from the village. He waited and watched Umio raise a hand and focused. They simply walked into the bubble wall which became its own bubble, and they began zooming across the sea towards the palace. He noticed many soldiers swimming around the palace, and was glad it would all be over once he got his hands on the princess. As their bubble collided, he noticed that the rain was much heavier, a flooding downpour. He looked around the palace grounds, there were great marble statues of mermaids, dolphins, and a huge statue of the Red Kraken. The palace itself was magnificent, marble pillars holding the roof up. He saw that there were torches lit with some kind of blue fire, they cast light over the whole grounds. Umio walked right up to the guards at the elegant marble doors, and Andrew followed close behind. "King Hydros has requested an audience with us." She said calmly. "General Umio and Gedius, welcome back by the way, of course, the king is waiting." One of the guards said courteous. The marble door slid open without them touching it, and they began to walk down a great hall. They reached the end of the hall were a magnificent fountain stood, water danced and splashed, but not a single drop had spilled onto the floor. They walked around the fountain to more doors, these were marble also, and they opened as the approached them. They entered a dining hall, a long table covered in fruits and every type of seaweed. At the very end of the table was a man with untidy blue hair, he was dressed in flowing bright blue robes. His veins clearly visible through his skin, his piercing gaze was cold and icy.

"Gedius, you've returned." He said, his voice deep. Andrew saw that Umio had bowed down on one knee and joined her and said, "yes, my lord, but I can't say the same for Rain." Hydros stood up, as someone entered the room, Andrew looked up at a young lady, her hair was a royal blue and flowing, she was also dressed in flowing blue robes, and was very pretty. "Mother is still upset about Rain, she has chosen to stay in her room, but she says hi Gedius." Umio got up and said, "Princess Clear, are you okay?" Clear flashed her a smile and said, " of course, I just wanted to comfort mother." She took a seat next to Hydros and folded her hands under her chin, smiling she looked at Gedius. "Gedius you are ignorant to the fact that we had an attack from the fire kingdom, right after you left." Hydros said, looking at him with his piercing gaze. "An attack from the fire kingdom?!" Andrew asked, stunned. " Yes, a handful of fire soldiers tried to steal some water from the Fountain Of Youth out there, as you know its waters have properties to slow aging, and save you on the brink of death." Hydros said, as he continued to gaze at Andrew. _A fountain of youth?! Slows aging, and can stop death?! _Andrew's mind raced with thoughts. "They failed, but managed to escape our military. I sent three water soldiers to patrol the vicinity of the kingdom, right after the attack. Only two of them returned. I have no idea what happened to that third soldier, but he was elite, no novice could compete with him." Hydros looked worried at this point. "I don't know who or what happened to him, but it was a powerful force." Andrew got up and said, " excuse me, my lord, but I would like to simply take a drink of the fountain." Hydros looked up, a little irritated by the disruption, and said, " go ahead, you have to drink from it everyday to maintain youth, a being as though you've been out of the kingdom its time." Andrew walked out of the dining hall, to the magnificent fountain. He waved a hand and a small vial appeared in darkness. He then dipped it in the water and thought, _this definitely could come in handy later_. He corked the vial, and it disappeared in darkness. " Hey! Gedius, how are you?" Andrew jumped as someone walked behind him. He turned on his heel and was face to face with a man that looked very much like Hydros, except his hair was even more untidy, jutting out in blue spurts. Andrew did nothing but look at the man. "Gedius, its me Prince Frost, geez what did those dark guys do to you?" Frost said laughing and entering the dining hall. "Gedius," Clear had walked in and stood next to the fountain, "I'm sorry about Rain. If there's anything I can do……" She said looking at him sadly. Andrew looked around the empty hall and thought, _here's my chance! _Andrew walked forward and placed a hand on Clear's forehead. "Gedius, what are you doing?" She said startled. **"Dark Arts: Eternal Slumber." **Andrew said, and a darkness covered Clear as her eyes closed. Andrew caught her before she fell, as her body lost its composure. He then whispered, "Fire Arts: Flamethrower." A stream of fire issued from his palm, and burned the floor where Clear had stood. He then focused and him and Clear disappeared in darkness.

Meanwhile back in the moonlit kingdom, Irou was yelling at Serena, "Zanji was a traitor, that's all you need to know! You weren't suppose to be reading history books, you were told to awaken the dark assassins and help your mother! For once, do as your told!" He then turned on his heel as Serena wiped tears out of her eyes, and walked to her room. Arkham was on edge knowing his general was in the water kingdom and hadn't returned for three days, when Andrew appeared in darkness, clutching Clear at his feet. Arkham eyes opened in surprise at his sudden appearance. Andrew got up his transformation gone, and gently placed Clear on the carpeted floor. "You've been gone three days!" Arkham said looking down at Clear with a smile. "Three days?!" Andrew exclaimed confused, "it seemed like just an hour or two." Arkham looked at him and said, "time probably is different in the kingdom." He then looked down at Clear and his eyes flashed, "your mission was a success, congratulations." Andrew's head hurt so badly all he could do was nod. "I know using the displacing arts at that length has tired you out mentally, you should give me your report after some rest." This wasn't usually like Arkham, but he was just in a mini euphoria, as the water kingdom princess laid at his feet. "Damien has finished his training, you will have his help capturing the next princess." He added, as Andrew walked to his room.

Meanwhile, Alex was sprinting across the Kamon desert, as Juno flew above him. "That was an easy mission, don't you think Alex?" Juno said. Alex continued to run, saying nothing, causing mini sandstorms behind him. _Man, its like talking to a break wall_. Juno thought, rolling her eyes. They continued to travel across the desert, the only things except a few cactuses and tumbleweeds, Alex suddenly stopped and said, "he's calling us, Juno, we have another mission." Juno stopped in the air and said, "okay, where are they?" Alex stared ahead at the Yaichi Sea and said, "in the Gaia Mountains, Hugo and Sabrina wait with Him." Juno sucked her teeth and said, "that big brainless monkey, and that bratty girl? He awaits with them?" Alex looked ahead and said calmly, " what did I just say? Did you not hear me?" Without an answer he began to run toward the Yaichi Sea, leaving Juno to cough in the sand. "What a rude, cold-hearted, and self-absorbed pig." She said watching him run, with admiration in her eyes. She suddenly whirled around as a man staggering and bloody walked in front of her. "I….. won't….let… you…escape." He gasped, struggling to stand up. Juno looked amused at the sight of him and said, " you survived Alex's Rain of Death? Your tough, but you're the only survivor out of about fifty fire kingdom soldiers. One out of fifty, Alex didn't do too bad." She then began to focus as she said, "well, just like a woman to have to clean up after a man." The fire soldier began to focus as well. **"Garden Arts: Petal Storm." **Juno said as the air filled with the smell of fresh roses. She raised a hand and a single rose appeared, in which she brought to her lips and blew gently. The air suddenly filled with thousands of rose petals which covered the fire elemental, who managed to scream once until the wind blew away the petals showing no remains but sand. "Well, at least your funeral was beautiful." Juno said as she flew toward the Yaichi Sea.

Coming up in Chapter 7, Juno and Alex get their new mission, to visit the moonlit kingdom! Serena and Luna figures out some of the words on the Cloudy Mirror. Andrew gives his full report of the underwater kingdom. Clear is confined in darkness, and of course more fighting!


	7. The Sovereign

**Chapter 7: The Sovereign**

Juno was flying across the Yaichi Sea, squinting her eyes for the black blur that was Alex. When, she finally spotted him closing in on the mountains, she sped up. _Why come all the way around the mountains on the sea, when we could have easily have reached the mountains through the desert? _She thought as she closed in on him. When she finally reached the vast jagged mountainside, she saw that Alex had stopped on the water and was simply staring at the mountain. "So, where are they?" Juno asked, annoyed. Alex reached out a hand and touched the jagged rock. " They are here." He said calmly. He focused and Juno gasped as he began to seep slowly into the wall. "Alex, what is this?!" Juno asked frantic, she had seen Alex do many things, but was sure even he didn't have that power. Alex said nothing as his body seeped into the rock, until only his face could be seen, looking as if he did this everyday. "Its Sabrina," he said still calm, "her mind's eye has created this illusion of a part of the Gaia Mountains. Its very impressive for one so young, she even kept waves of water pounding against the mountain. Of course, I saw from the beginning." Juno sucked her teeth and floated down over the water and seeped into the rock after Alex.

Her eyes had to adjust to the dimly lit cave that appeared before her. Alex began walking immediately to the right side of the small cavern, until they both heard a voice. "Alex and Juno, you guys didn't waste any time, always a pleasure to see you." Juno looked up as a little girl floated down in front of them, this girl stood about three feet tall, her long black hair flowed down her back to her ankles, she was dressed adorably in a black dress, shiny black shoes, and white ironed shirt. She also clutched a thick book in her hand, which oddly had no words on the cover or back. She had a black butterfly pendant that held her hair out of her eyes, her face was like any other little girl's, cute button nose, sassy smile, and bright hazel eyes. She giggled innocently and said, "I knew if anyone could see through my illusion it would be you Alex." Juno floated down to the ground and looked around. She took a few steps forward and spotted something huge in the corner of the cave, she grabbed the hilt of her sword and looked at Alex. "Its Hugo." He said stepping forward, as a man began to stand up. This man towered over Alex and Juno, his head was completely shaved he had a mustache and beard. He had a very muscularly huge body, a chiseled chest, six pack, huge biceps and triceps. He was simply dressed in green cargo pants and black shoes. He reached out a hand the size of a trash can lid and held out a palm. "Juno dropped this. Hugo returns it." He said in a booming voice. Juno took a few timid steps forward and saw her jade hair pin in the massive palm. "Oh thanks Hugo, that's very sweet, I must have dropped it when we last met up." She reached out and took it and placed it in a small pocket on her kimono.

"He is here, waiting in the back of the cave." Sabrina said, and began to walk toward the back. Alex followed behind her, and said, "Hugo made these caverns in the short time we were called?" Hugo and Juno followed close behind as they reached the inner cave. They all stopped walking as a man's silhouette was seen leaning on the wall, his eyes were golden yellow and was the only thing that could be seen glaring at them across the cave. "Welcome, this meeting of The Sovereign will begin now began." His voice was cold and murderous, it demanded respect. Sabrina, Alex, Hugo, and Juno knelt on one knee and looked up at him. "The other members are busy right now, so I will bring you four up to date with the recent events, and give you your new missions." The man eyes fell on Alex as he said, "I've just received information that the water kingdom has declared war against the fire kingdom. As you are ignorant to the fact that the water princess Clear has been kidnapped from the kingdom right after a fire kingdom assault." Alex's frowned slightly as he said, "she's been kidnapped? Why would the fire king want the water princess? This doesn't add up." The man got off the wall and stood in front of them, his golden yellow eyes seemed to glow as he said, "precisely Alex. You never cease to amaze me boy." Alex closed his eyes as he met the man's gaze. "Hugo confused, how could kidnapper steal princess when water place underwater?" Hugo asked, scratching his head stupidly. "Another perspective to look at Hugo." The man said inclining he had heard him. "It had to be a sort of teleportation or displacing arts." Sabrina said, confidently. "I'm sure about that there is no doubt in my mind the person who kidnapped her was very skilled." She said. The man closed his eyes and reopened them and said, "yes Sabrina, I knew you would figure out first." He took a couple steps back in the darkness and he said, " I suspect Arkham has something to do with this. It has his stench all over it, I'm just not completely sure." He turned to Juno and asked, "what's your thoughts Juno?" Juno had kept her silence the entire meeting. "I've nothing to say, only that I will do my best." She said not looking up at him. "Very well," the man said glaring at them all, " Sabrina and Hugo, your mission is as follows: head to the fire kingdom and hear the fire king's response to the declaration of war. If he decides to proceed with his assault, keep the fire soldiers at bay for as long as you can. Alex and Juno, your mission is as follows: go to the dark kingdom, Alex you question Arkham, by force if necessary. Juno, you search the palace for any trace of the water princess." They all looked up at him at those words determined. "As for me, I have to visit an old friend, as The Sovereign leader, I will not except failure." He said his tone still murderous. "Yes sir!" They all said.

Meanwhile back at the Moonlit Kingdom Serena was heavily pored over a few open books, flipping through pages. She suddenly stopped flipping and looked down at the page. "Mother!" She cried out frantically, "I've found something!" Luna rushed across the basement to her daughter's side rudely bumping her out the way. Her eyes quickly scanned the page and her face started to glow, "yes, the words on the mirror seems to be written in two different languages, but the first language is this one right here." She picked up the book and said, " I will decipher the part of the mirror I can and tell your father. You release more seals on the assassins." After Luna disappeared in darkness, Serena had to think her mother was going to take full credit of the work, but maybe she needed it. Meanwhile, Arkham was sitting at his throne listening intently to Andrew. "They have a fountain that slows aging and it stops you from dying when you are on the brink of death." Andrew was finishing up his report. "Well, Hydros has declared war on the fire kingdom so your mission was a great success. Now in the chaos of war at the fire kingdom you and Damien snatch the fire princess." Andrew nodded and asked, " speaking of princesses, where is Clear?" Arkham smiled his face sinister and said, " She's in the Dark Matter Space with Gedius. As you know the D.M.S is a dark dimension that confines its victims in darkness. They are kept in a semi-conscious sleep until called by mental energy." Arkham grinned as he thought about the war he had caused and how perfectly his plan was going. "I'm unstoppable." He said to himself as Andrew disappeared in darkness.

Meanwhile Alex and Juno where traveling the Yaichi Sea determined on their mission. "Alex," Juno looked down at him and started saying, "do you really think you can force it out of him? He is king of darkness for a reason you know." Alex simply kept running across the water as he said, "I know what I'm up against Juno, I've prepared an art for this personally. Also, my mission isn't assassination, its interrogation." Juno sucked her teeth and flew ahead. As the trees surrounding the Moonlit Kingdom rose in front of them Alex began to focus as he thought: _if or whatever your planning, I'll stop you __big brother_

Coming up in chapter 8, Alex's past, brothers locked in combat. Juno's search of the palace, Hydros strikes the fire kingdom first. Sabrina and Hugo run into Andrew and Damien???


	8. A Hateful Battle

**Chapter 8: A Hateful Battle**

King Vayne was looking out of the window of his beautiful Mirage Palace, in the Mirage Kingdom. He looked down upon his many townsfolk and wondered whether or not to warn them of the water kingdom's first assault in such a short time. He closed the curtain as someone entered his study. This girl was a teenager, she had honey brown skin, long brown hair, she was angry, her brown eyes full of rage. Her red and gold clothes shook with her in fury. She walked in and looked down at Vayne, who had the same honey brown skin, brown eyes , and hair. His face was battle scarred with nicks and cuts. "Daddy, I'm telling you we should strike them first. We are basically sitting ducks waiting to be roasted sitting here." Vayne looked up into her eyes and said, "Ember, I don't have any idea why Hydros would think I would want his princess. If he wants a fight, I'll give him one." Ember still wasn't satisfied as her eyes flashed dangerously. Then, at that moment two people entered the room.

The first was a boy in his teens who resembled Vayne, but his hair was an fiery orange red, he was a bit shorter than Ember, stocky and muscular. The other person was also a man , but he was much older than all of them. He was tall and skinny, he had long gray hair and a very serious face. "Ah, Prince Drake and General Vulcan." Vayne said, looking up at them. Drake was dressed for battle in gold plated shin guards, gold breast plate, and red cape. "Sire, the troops have been gathered and have prepared for the water assault." Vulcan said, his hands folded. "I wanna lead them dad! Can I ?" Drake said, putting his hands down on his father's desk. Vayne looked up at his son with fire in his eyes and said, "yes, Drake you can. Show them no mercy." Vulcan then turned to Ember and said, "I am sorry princess, but we cannot afford you getting hurt in this battle. As future Mirage Kingdom Queen, your mother would turn in her grave if we even thought of sending you into battle." Ember then pouted and crossed her arms. "Vulcan, please be sure to look out for Drake in battle, even though he will be as reckless as possible." Vayne said. Vulcan turned toward Drake and said, "let's go, we don't have much time."

Meanwhile, in Aquarius Hydros was giving strict orders to Umio. " I want the rain summoned as quick as possible, with the rain our soldiers will have easy access to water for quicker arts." Umio was standing over him listening intently. "The first battle will take place in the Kamon Desert, so we should be very near the kingdom. I know for sure that Vulcan will enter the battle and I will be ready for him." Umio said. Frost stepped forward and looked at them both with his piecing blue eyes and said, "Umio, let me join you, once the rains are summoned, I can use ice arts to finish the battle." Umio looked at Hydros, and he nodded. "Its just the first battle, as you know, wars are fought in three battles. The first is fought on the grounds of the defender, the second will be fought on the grounds of the challenger, and the third and last, _is a fight to the death by the kings of the kingdom_." Hydros said closing his eyes. "That may not be necessary," Umio said as water guards began entering the room, "if Vayne hands over the princess, this first battle could be the last." The water guards stepped forward and formed a line in front of Umio. "We have assembled a brigade of a thousand soldiers, for the first battle and are ready to move on your signal." The first soldier said. "Very well," Umio said, "we leave for Kamon Desert in an hour." Umio, Frost, and the soldiers exited the room as Hydros stood up and looked outside the bubble at the Red Kraken. It was swimming toward him tentacles flailing, until it reached the very edge of the bubble. Once there it reared up and squirted the bubble, until all Hydros could see was inky darkness. _What could this mean? _Hydros thought. _The Red Kraken is trying to tell me something, but what could this vast, inky darkness mean? _He continued to stare into the darkness, until it shimmered and turned back into water.

Meanwhile, in the Moonlight Kingdom, Andrew was talking to Arkham about the war that was to follow. "Lord Arkham, water soldiers are on there way to the Kamon Desert. Damien and I will leave tomorrow midday, when the battle is at its peak. We will kill and assume the identities of fire soldiers, and infiltrate the Mirage Kingdom." Andrew said, while letting his thoughts mull around in his head. Arkham, who was reading over a letter he had just written looked up and said, "excellent plan, but I must point out a few things. Firstly, Damien won't be of much use once you assume the identities of fire soldiers, because he does not have any fire arts. If he uses his dark arts, he will have given away your identities immediately. Second, once you are fire soldiers, the war will be yours also. Watch out for water assaults. And last but definitely not least, watch out for the Phoenix. As you know each kingdom has its own mythical beast, the fire kingdom has the Phoenix. It will fly over the Kamon Desert, watching out for the fire soldiers here and there, but mostly it will risk everything to protect the royal family. Once the princess is in your grasp, flee as quickly as possible."

Arkham finished and rolled his letter up, then he raised a hand and a shadow formed in his palm. The shadow shimmered and shifted until it formed into a bird. He the tucked his letter into the bird's dark talons, walked to an open window, and tossed the bird into the air. He watched as the bird rocketed upward past clouds and out of view. "My Lord, that letter-" Andrew began saying, but stopped suddenly and fell to his knees. "What the-" he managed to gasp as Arkham rushed to his side. Andrew was on the ground struggling to stand up, his breath hung in the air like _fog_. Arkham, immediately began to focus as a blue light was settling on him disappeared. Andrew continued to breathe as though the temperature was freezing, as Arkham saying nothing walked away from him toward the hall. Arkham walked cautiously down the hall as he spotted a over ten people, including soldiers, on the floor, their breath hanging over them like clouds. He continued walking, past the Cloudy Mirror where Luna, Serena, and Jessica where laid in front of it in the same condition. He stopped in his tracks and turned to a noise, behind him. Damien was struggling toward him, leaning against the wall for support. "Father, what is this?" Damien said his breath hanging in the air. Arkham, looked at him and smiled as he thought, _of course, with his power he can recover from this more than anyone else besides me and Andrew._

"Its nothing, I will take care of it. Watch over your mother and sister." Arkham then continued walking until he reached the back doors of the palace. He then opened them, to a chilling wind in the courtyard, where Alex stood his black robes and blue hair blowing in the wind. "I knew it could only be you who could cause such a powerful art, Alex." Arkham said as he met Alex's gaze. "Yes, it was me. I knew you wouldn't fall victim to it. I just created it, its called the Frozen Soul Art, its of the ice element. _It freezes the water in the blood of all who fall victim, and it cost me a lot of mental energy_." Alex said, as his blue eyes got more gray. Arkham began to focus as he took a few steps forward, and asked, "Alex my little brother, you were banished from my kingdom, by our father because half your blood is not darkness. Not to mention your great interest in the pathetic water arts. So, you've joined The Sovereign and think you can come back and throw me off my throne, hmmm?" Alex also began to focus as he smiled a little. "I don't care about this kingdom, there are bigger things than that. Like this war about to happen, and the abduction of the water princess, you wouldn't know what could have happened to her, could you?" Arkham raised a hand a said, **"Dark Arts: Shadow Ball." **Dark energy gathered at his palm, and fired at Alex, who simply put his palms together, as if he was praying. **"Ice Arts: Glacier Freeze." **He said as ice rose around his ankles, and began to quickly revolve around his entire body. The ball collided with the ice sending pieces of ice flying in a directions. Arkham rushed forward, as Alex launched from inside the ice into the air. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as Arkham glared at Alex in the air, pieces of ice formed as he focused. **"Ice Arts: Icicle Rain." **Alex stretched out his arms as the ice grew longer and sharper, and came crashing down on Arkham. Alex landed gracefully some feet ahead of Arkham his eyes on his foe.

Though he had the icicles deep within his body Arkham did nothing but smile, as blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. "You've gotten strong." Was all Arkham could say as his body began to shimmer into darkness. **"Dark Arts: Shadow Thief!" **Arkham said, as his body vanished, icicles and all, and reappeared directly behind Alex without a scratch. Alex did nothing as Arkham held another Shadow Ball, ready in one hand, and had his shoulder in the other. "Why would I care about the water princess Alex? You know I've never cared for water elementals. What would be my motive?" Arkham said as Alex continued to stare ahead. "You don't have to have a motive to do some things Arkham. We have proof that her kidnapper had to have had Dark Arts." Arkham closed his eyes and said, "your obviously mistaken. Now you've come here on false pretenses to die." Alex closed his eyes and opened them to reveal they were blue again, as Arkham jumped back and fired the Shadow Ball. Meanwhile, in the palace, Juno was focusing as she entered the great hall, littered with fallen bodies. **"Garden Arts: Metamorphosis." ** Her skin began to change from flesh to green, then back to flesh again. "Whoa, this is costing me a lot of mental power, but I've changed my boring animal cells, into plant cells. Now I can seep through these oak walls and it won't take me long to find the princess if she's here." She began walking, and seeped through the nearest wall, she entered the throne room, where Andrew sat. "Who are you?" He managed to gasp as she looked down at him. "So, you are the general? I'm not going to hurt you I just need to look for something." She then turned, her kimono danced as she ran through another wall. She entered, a bedroom. No princess, in sight, she ran through another wall. "It's a good thing my kimono is made from the papyrus reed, otherwise I would've had to do this butt-naked." She said to herself, smiling a little. She entered another bedroom, this one better than the last but, still no princess. Juno sucked her teeth and sunk into the ground, dropping down into the basement. She looked around at the shelves and shelves of books, desks, and chairs but no princess. She turned to leave when she spotted the dark shadows on the wall, their arms in legs wrapped in incantations she couldn't read. "What's this?" She said to herself, as she looked at the shadows. _Could these be the dreaded secret weapons of the Dark Kingdom? _She thought to herself. Knowing she had no time she jumped through the roof, to check more rooms.

Meanwhile, back in the courtyard, Arkham was smiling as he jumped back to avoid a huge glacier from crushing him. "Your slow." Arkham said as Alex landed on the glacier. Arkham, outstretched both hands making them face each other, and yelled, **"Dark Arts: Grisly Wing!" **A ball of dark energy gathered, and began to break into in to smaller balls which took the shape of bats. The bats shot forward, entirely black except their blood red eyes, and surrounded Alex. Alex simply looked bored as the bats rushed in, their black fangs bared. He then grounded his feet on the glacier, and stomped one foot. Several jagged pieces of ice broke off the glacier and surrounded him. **"Ice Arts: Icicle Storm." **He said, and closed his eyes. Immediately the ice broke into smaller pieces, each piece impaling a bat, none of them missing. Once struck the bats vanished in darkness, until there were none left. Alex suddenly opened his eyes, as a single red rose suddenly grew out of the grass. "Well, brother, this has been fun. But, I have something to attend to." Alex said focusing. Arkham rushed forward and screamed, "You will not escape! **Dark Arts: Fist of Hades!" **Alex simply looked passively, as Arkham rushed forward his fist glowing with dark energy. "Die!" Arkham screamed as _his fist went through Alex's chest. _Arkham smiled as they were eye to eye, his arm through Alex. But Alex simply raised his right hand and plucked Arkham on the nose saying with no emotion, "what a way to treat your little brother. I'm running low on mental energy, and you have a full tank. How unfair is that? But, at least I've found out what I wanted. Next time we meet, will be the last." Arkham then heard the distinct sound of water running, as Alex's body simply melted into a puddle. "A Water Reflection Art, very clever." Arkham said, clearly livid.

Coming up in Chapter 9, Arkham reveals his knowledge of The Sovereign, to Andrew. Umio heads for the Kamon Desert, with troops. Arkham's letter receiver is revealed, And of course more fighting!


	9. The Kingdom of Niveah

**Chapter 9: The Kingdom Of Niveah**

It was a clear blue sky, except the occasional cloud here and there. Then suddenly, a dark blot appeared soaring in the skies. A pitch black bird with a letter gripped in its talons flapped its wings and gained more altitude. Its eyes gleamed blood red as it soared towards its destination. The bird bent its wings backward as it dived through a few clouds and flapped its wings harder as it rose close to the horizon. Then its eyes widened as it gazed upon a magnificent kingdom. White marble pillars wrapped in cumulous clouds could be seen with glimmering gold gates in between them. Guards stood in front of the gates spears at the ready, staring seriously ahead. The bird flew strenuously ahead over the kingdom, which seemed to be on clouds itself. Every house seemed to be made of the same white stone, and the roofs held up by pillars. People were seen bustling about dressed in the same white robes.

The bird flew unnoticed over the kingdom until it reached a building unlike any other. It was a grand tower which spiraled upwards. Like the other buildings it was held up by great pillars, but unlike them guards patrolled around it. The bird flapped more rapidly until it reached the very top of the tower, where a man could be seen standing alone on the summit. This man was of average height, had long silver hair and beard. He was dressed in flowing white robes lined with gold that covered his ankles. His silver eyes stared ahead at the setting sun, as he smiled his eyes corners crinkled. The bird's eyes widened as it spotted him, and it curved its wings back to descend. The man eyes watched the bird carefully as it landed in front him. Suddenly, the bird begin to shimmer and shifted into a dark orb which exploded with a dark light, the man leaped back with unexpected agility. "What trickery is this?" He said to himself, as the shadow began to grow and take shape. First two legs, then arms, and the head of a person. Dark robes wrapped around the arms and legs and a face appeared through the darkness. Long black hair and a sinister sneer. "Arkham." The man said to himself.

The man watched as the image seemed to flicker and shimmer in darkness. "A dark projection." He said as he took a few steps forward. "Your Grace King Phios, I hope I find you in good health and prosperity. I am writing you this letter to let you know my views on the war that is about to come. I think you are not safe and it is best that you let Prince Angel succeed the throne. I think with your awesome power you would be better off as a sage of Val Hallow. I always have your best interest in concern, Arkham." The image vanished and the letter burst into flame. Phios folded his arms behind his back and began to think more to himself. _Arkham warning me? What could this be about? _He thought. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice someone appear in a flash of light. This woman was dressed in a long white overcoat, on the back was a gold mark in another language. She had long beautiful brown hair, the right side of her face was covered in her locks. Under her coat she was professionally dressed in white pants, white shirt, and silver open toe heels. An enormous sword was sheathed at her side, the hilt was wrapped in a sort of white gauze. The woman's right arm was wrapped in the same gauze. She walked slowly until she was directly behind the man, and sunk to one knee. "Your Grace, your general reporting no disturbances and pure tranquility in our kingdom." The man turned on his heel and didn't seemed surprised. "Ah Anastasia, so serious as usual." He said giving her a small smile. "I am here to escort you, Queen Hope has requested your audience." Phios inclined his head and said, "of course, lead the way."

Anastasia begin to focus, and stopped suddenly as Phios grabbed her arm. "If you don't mind I would like to walk. I don't like to waste mental energy if I can help it." He said giving her a benign smile. "Of course sir." She said, as she walked to the middle of the top of the tower. There was a trap door in which she pulled opened and a spiral staircase that led down. They both began to descend down the stairs into a large well lit room. This room had white marble walls and was completely empty except the mirror in the middle of the room and an armed guard. Phios stopped to look at his reflection and Ana stopped in her tracks. "Your Grace?" She asked, joining him by his side. She then looked at the mirror, with its magnificent mantle, unknown words on the mantle, and its beautifully clear reflection. "You know Ana, I've never quite got why this mirror was called the Celestial Mirror. Its very beautiful but, I would think it would have some magical properties. But it doesn't, at least none that I have discovered." Ana straightened her hair impatiently, and said, "your grace, the queen is waiting." Phios smiled his benign smile and continued to walk to the door. The guard gave a short bow and opened the door, to more stairs down.

As he walked down the steps he thought about Arkham. _Why would he warn me? What is his views of this war? Should I tell Ana? No, she would overreact. _He thought to himself as they reached another floor, this one filled with busy scholars and shelves of books. Instruments whirred and puffed here there as inventors tested things. They were so busy they didn't even notice Ana and Phios climbing down more steps to reach a floor of bedrooms where some beds were full of sleeping soldiers. They continued downward to another floor which looked as if it didn't belong. Trees and plants grew under a ceiling that looked like the _outside sky_. It was a hazy purple and red, a few stars had appeared here and there, the sun had completely set. A brook ran quietly down the middle, and a woman sat at the brook's edge. This woman was dressed in flowing white and gold robes. She had long black hair which had many streaks of gray, she had aged gracefully with only wrinkles at her mouth corners as she smiled. She was beautiful as she sat at the river's edge humming to herself and watching the water flow. As Ana and Phios approached, tulips grow out of no where at their feet. Ana knelt on one knee and said, "Queen Hope, I have brought who you requested." Hope looked up at her husband and smiled. "You see all that I've done in this room?" Ana looked around and thought, _to be able to use her mental energy as a life source! What power at such an old age. _"Its exquisite dear." He said dropping down to give her a light peck on the cheek.

At that moment two people entered the room. The first was a guy who had a striking resemblance to Phios, his hair long and silver. But his face was free of any hair, making him look in his early teens, although he was in his late twenties. He was dressed in the same robes as Phios but his seemed to fit him perfect. The second person was girl of such beauty, she made her beautiful surroundings look bland. Her long black hair flowed down her back and her eyes were full of energy. Ana smiled at the sight of them and said, "Prince Angel and Princess Serenity, glad you could join us." Serenity walked forward in awe at her surroundings and said, "mother its beautiful!" Angel walked up next to Ana and whispered, "mother probably shouldn't be doing this." Ana smiled and thought, _they are why I live. If anything happens to them I don't know what I would do._

Meanwhile back in the Moonlight Kingdom, Arkham was sitting on his throne looking down at his general. "They call themselves The Sovereign. They are very powerful so don't underestimate them. Especially the leader, if he steps in flee. You are no match for him, I will deal with him personally. I don't think he will make a move at least not yet. I fought my brother Alex, and I have to admit he has gotten much stronger." Andrew thought about his vague memory of Alex. Damien stepped into the room, clutching his bear tightly. "Father, my training is complete. Can we proceed with the mission?" Arkham looked down at his son and said, "yes, you and Andrew leave at dawn." "Understood." Damien said and vanished in darkness.

Meanwhile, on the surface of the Yaichi Sea, General Umio and Prince Frost lead over a thousand soldiers walking across its depths. Suddenly, a huge shadow covered them all. "What the-" Umio started saying as the shadow got bigger. Then they saw it obscuring the sun, an enormous silver dragon, its wings shone with the colors of the rainbow. The dragon flapped its wings hard as it descended in front of them, sending water flying in all directions. Umio halted the troops to look in awe at the dragon. Then, man tapped the dragon's head, and it let out a growl as it lowered its head. A man stepped down off the side of the dragon, this man had spiky light red hair that ran down his back. It was also oddly highlighted in blue. He had the handsome face of a boy, and he smiled as he stepped onto the water. He was dressed in blue armlets, red shin guards, and blue shoes. He also had a blue cape that blew with his hair in the wind. "Who are you?" Umio asked, as she deflected the water flying at them. The man stepped forward and said, "I am Xion, pronounced shee-on. I have come to offer you my help." Umio gathered water for an attack and said, "help indeed, you're a fire soldier! Well take this!" **"Water Arts: Water Bullet!" **The water she gathered turned into small circles which shot at Xion. "Unpleasant." He said as they rushed toward him. Just as the bullets where going to meet their mark, the silver dragon extended a rainbow wing just in time time block the entire attack. "Well," Xion said raising his right hand, "if you want to fight then I best defend myself." As he focused the air seem to thicken with energy. "Silver Dragon: Transform!" he yelled, and the silver dragon seemed to be covered in light as it shrunk until it was small enough to fit into Xion's hands. When the light cleared Xion held a beautiful silver harp, with rainbow strings. "Let me play you an aria." He said as Umio stood in front of Prince Frost.

Coming up, in Chapter 10, who is Xion? Does he really want to help Umio? Will Sabrina and Hugo be enough to halt the fire soldiers? Will Andrew and Damien's mission succeed?


	10. Pandemonium

**Chapter 10: Pandemonium**

A cool breeze blew over the Yaichi Sea as Xion held his harp in both hands, while staring down Umio and her soldiers. "Please Umio, you don't want to fight me." Xion said as his hair blew in the wind. "It is not my intention to kill you." Umio raised her right hand and yelled, "frontal assault!" Several soldiers rushed forward with swords bared. The first soldier slashed horizontally, in which Xion simply sidestepped to avoid. The second and the third came together swords at the ready. Umio smiled, knowing there was no escape. Just as the swords where going to meet their mark, Xion plucked the first string on his harp. A beautiful low note sounded, and the blades of soldier's swords shattered. Umio looked in awe, then she suddenly smiled as the first soldier raised his sword over Xion's turned back. As the soldier brought the sword down Xion simply smiled, as he plucked two strings of the harp. A strong note sounded, and a rainbow flashed as all three soldiers were sent flying in all directions over the sea. _This guy is really strong, and I have don't have time for this. _Umio thought. Xion looked down at his harp, and then back at Umio, and said, "the silver dragon grows tired of this. I've come to give you advice on your assault against the fire kingdom." Umio thought before saying, "okay, what is your advice Xion?" Xion smiled and said, "Vayne is expecting you to attack from the front of the kingdom. If you attack from the south side, you will avoid the fire archers and most of the soldiers." Xion then took a few steps back and raised his harp and said, "Silver Dragon: Transform." The harp glowed with a bright light and became the Silver Dragon once more as Xion turned his back to Umio and the water army. Xion climbed atop the dragon's back and the wind blew fierce as the dragon flapped its wings and gaining altitude it rose above the sea scattering rainbow feathers.

Umio knew what just happened couldn't have been an illusion, the feathers and her fallen soldiers were proof. Whether she chose to take Xion's advice was strictly up to her. "General, are we going to take Xion's advice?" Frost said as he joined her at her side, looking up at the silver blot in the sky that was Xion. "Yes, I don't think he would show up here with false information. I don't know why he's chosen to help us, but I don't think he's misleading us." The soldiers were walking across the water to rejoin the group. "We are unharmed, the attack just temporarily stunned us." They said as they reached Umio. "Okay," she said. _He didn't hurt them, but who was he? _She thought to herself. "Onward march! We attack from the south side!" Umio yelled, as the army let out a battle cry. Meanwhile, Andrew and Damien where on the edge of the Kamon Desert focusing. "We have to conceal ourselves before we get any closer." Andrew said, looking down and Damien. "I know." Damien said focusing more. **"Dark Arts: Disllusion!" **They both said in unison. Darkness covered both of them and began to shift and change colors until they were the same color of everything around them. They weren't invisible, but had just become human chameleons. "Lets go Damien." Andrew said, as they began to walk across the desert. They walked in the scorching sun, and were suddenly shadowed by something huge.

Andrew looked up and his eyes watered at the sight of The Phoenix flying gracefully above them. Its red and gold plumage shone with a great fire that gave a dazzling light, each flap of its wings made the fire dance. "Just keep moving it hasn't spotted us." Andrew said, as The Phoenix flew ahead of them. They continued to walk until they could see two fire soldier lookouts with binoculars. Andrew and Damien approached the soldiers still concealed and began to focus. "I'll take the left, you take the right. And be sure not to mutilate their faces, we need them intact." Andrew said to Damien. "He's as good as dead." Damien said, then said **"Dark Arts: Kain's Lance."** Darkness grew long and sharp above Damien, as one of the soldiers said, "what the-"but, his last words where muffled as blood gushed out of his mouth. He looked down at the dark lance that had impaled him, and wrapped his hands around it to try and pull it out, but Damien focused and the lance pushed the soldier to a boulder, sticking him to it. The second soldier turned to help him, but Andrew placed his hands on the ground and said, **"Earth Arts: Quicksand." **The soldier stopped in his tracks and gasped as he began to sink into the ground. The quick sand made him sink quickly until only his head was shown. Andrew removed his hands from the ground and got a good look at the soldier's face, and the placed his hands back on the ground. The soldier let out a scream that was muffled as he sunk under. Andrew and Damien began to focus, **"Dark Arts: Transform!" **They both said in unison. Darkness covered them both as it began to shift and form them into fire soldiers. "I'm Roland and your Pierce. I've checked their minds before we killed them." Andrew said. Damien checked his body out to make sure his art was perfect. "Remember Damien no arts. Let me do everything." Andrew said as they grabbed the binoculars and headed for the mirage kingdom. Unknowingly Sabrina and Hugo where just a few feet ahead of them. Sabrina's illusion made them look like a couple of boulders. "Hugo look, there are a couple of fire soldiers. I'm going to invade the mind of one and make him tell the general to halt the soldiers." Hugo simply nodded, this was all too complicated for him. "Okay here goes." Sabrina said focusing. As she focused she opened her book and the pages began to flutter, but there was no wind. She then opened her eyes and they landed on Pierce. **"Mind Arts: Unlock." **Sabrina focused as her mind slipped into Pierce's head. She was her mental self as she looked at the enigma that laid before her. Thousands of stair cases lead up, down, left, and right. Doors were at the end of every staircase, the ceiling was covered in jagged spikes which began to come down as she thought. "Whoa, what a defense! This guy has strong mental abilities." Sabrina said. As she walked up a random staircase and she reached the door and focused, and a key appeared out of nowhere into her hand and she unlocked the door to a room of darkness.

As the door vanished behind her, she looked around the room of black stone. The ground she was standing on was floating over a pit of eternal darkness. Above her was an archway floating in nothingness. "Man, I have not seen a mind this strong since I tried to unlock Alex." Sabrina said, focusing. **"Mind Arts: Reveal." **She said, and the ground began to rumble and stairs shot out of the ground to the archway. Her shiny black shoes were the only things that could be heard as she climbed the stairs and went through the archway. This new room, was smaller than the last and there were only two doors. The first door was locked with a huge padlock, the second was embroidered with black dragons, and dark incantations. "Hmmm… I wonder what these doors are?" Sabrina said walking to the padlocked door. She then focused and a gold key appeared in her hand. She stuck the key into the padlock and it hit the ground with a clunk. She stepped through the door, and entered a room with six beds. On each bed was a little boy dressed in different colored pajamas. Sabrina looked at the boy's face closest to her dressed in the blue pajamas. Curly black hair, cute button nose, and rose petal lips. "What a gorgeous little boy." Sabrina said and she leaned in a little closer, and saw that he was covered in a coat of darkness. "Wait, this isn't the mind I tried to unlock. Who's head am I in?" She said to herself. She went from bed to bed and saw that each bed held the same boy just in different colored pajamas. All of them covered in the darkness. Sabrina thought for a minute and then just as the answer came to her Damien appeared in the room, clutching his white fur teddy bear. "What are you doing here? Get out!" He screamed at Sabrina. Sabrina began to focus as she said, "this is your head. You must be Prince Damien. Why have you locked away your emotions like this? It isn't healthy you know." "Shut up!" He screamed and raised a hand and dark beams fired at Sabrina. **"Psychic Arts: Telekinesis!" **She said and before the beams reached her they bent backward to their caster. Damien closed his fist and the beams vanished. "Leave my head, you shouldn't be here!" Damien said, focusing more. Sabrina smiled and took a few steps back and said, "not until I've checked out that other door." Damien lashed out with dark waves, but Sabrina's telekinesis sent them flying back. Before he could launch another attack Sabrina floated above him and focused her long hair flying in all directions. **"Mind Arts: Imprisonment!" **Purple energy formed a cage around Damien, caging him. Sabrina landed back on the floor and smiled. "As long as I'm in your head, you cant break that cage." Damien simply pouted his lips and said, "no fair." Sabrina turned to leave the room her long black hair swung over her shoulders. "Now to check this other room." As she left the room she didn't see Damien with a maniacal smile on his face as he thought, _open that door and your finished._

Coming up in chapter 11, Sabrina enters the room and has a fight for her mind against darkness eternal. Hugo is enraged at Sabrina's mental condition, and assaults Andrew thinking it will bring her back. Umio launches her attack from the south side, but can Xion be trusted?


End file.
